As extremely high bandwidth access networks become more accessible to residential subscribers, they enable service providers of these networks to integrate voice, video, and data providing more convenience for end customers and creating new service opportunities. Due to the multi-service nature of these new services, networks can provide additional functionalities to end customers to support home security monitoring services. For instance, the network can send images and alerts to a homeowner when movement is detected by a web based camera in a passageway leading to or inside a residential home.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing a video session with images captured from web based cameras in a packet network, e.g., a SoIP network.